


Something New

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Derek Feels, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Chris could have a rad bromance (*ducks*).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's Keysmashblog This Might Help challenge.

It felt really weird to be sitting in the middle of a movie theatre on his own, unprotected and alone.

Derek went to the movies by himself before, sure, but never to purposely wait for the enemy.

The lights dimmed and the theatre noise quieted a little but the trailers were just starting so people were still talking and laughing, rustling with their popcorn bags. Nevertheless Derek was hyper-aware and knew the instant he stepped into the theatre with him.

A few seconds later someone dropped into the seat beside his own and put a drink into the cupholder on his left and another on the newcomer’s left. A bag of popcorn was shoved into his lap and Derek grabbed onto it awkwardly.

“Thanks,” he muttered and got a grunt in return.

He doesn’t remember the movie they watched but he does know he didn’t actually relax until the house lights came back up as the credits started running. And he knew his companion was as tense as he was.

They stood up, nodded at each other and Derek waited by his seat until Argent left the theatre without a backwards glance.

***

Derek rang the doorbell to the Argent apartment and waited, listening as Allison made her way across the floor to answer.

He shifted the six pack of beer in his arms, wondering how best he could look casual when he felt decidedly _not_ casual.

The door swung open and Allison took stock of him before raising an eyebrow.

“Derek?”

“Uh, hi,” he said, but it came out as more of a croak.

“Isaac’s not here?” she half guessed, half stated. 

“He’s with me,” Chris spoke up from behind her. She wheeled around and Derek could feel the disbelief radiating off her.

“Uh?”

“We’re going to watch the game,” Chris said stiffly. Allison looked back at Derek, down at the beer and back at her father.

“Are you sure?” Allison asked.

“We won’t hurt each other,” Derek grumbled.

Allison shut her mouth with an audible click, nodded and disappeared into her room muttering something about Beacon Hills getting weirder every day. Derek knew she was trying to be quiet but a few minutes later he overheard her part of a hushed conversation she had with Scott and then Isaac. 

Chris, for his part, shrugged and brought Derek inside. He gestured to the couch, offered a bowl of chips and cracked one of Derek’s beers.

By the end of the game Chris was actually talking game play and strategy with Derek. Chris thumped him on the arm once when his team scored the winning run.

Derek thought it best not to mention he was rooting for the other team.

***

Thanksgiving was unanimously decided to be held at Derek’s because he was the only one with enough open space for the whole pack and their families, although pretty much everyone had to BYOC (bring your own chair).

Lydia showed up with a gourmet, professionally prepared vegetable dish and a claim that banshees didn’t cook. Isaac brought buns from the store, although Derek could smell the flour and yeast on him from an attempt to make them from scratch. Scott and Melissa made green bean casserole, which Derek wasn’t totally sure what it was but everyone else seemed excited. Ethan took Danny up on his offer to have dinner at his house but Aiden showed up with a bottle of cheap wine. Eh, you win some, you lose some. 

Stiles and his dad bought sweet potatoes with marshmallows which Derek definitely _did_ know. Kira’s parents were having their own family dinner but she sent along a pie with Scott, who didn’t look completely innocent when Derek eyed the tiny sliver that was already eaten out of it.

There was a comfortable hum in the loft as it started to fill up and the crowd reminded Derek of his family get togethers. He relaxed and didn’t even register when the Argents showed up.

Allison put the large pot she was carrying down on the counter. Derek could already tell it was the stuffing she volunteered to make.

“Mmm, the family recipe?” Scott asked, clearly remembering having it at some point during his relationship with Allison. Probably her mom’s recipe or maybe something Kate and Chris grew up with? 

Derek looked up at that, catching Chris’ eye. Chris looked back at Derek steadily and replied, “No, something new.”

Derek nodded his head imperceptibly but Chris saw. He knew.

When they were all seated around the long table in mismatched chairs with their paper plates and plastic utensils Derek brought his contribution, the turkey to the table. The pack clapped and Derek grinned involuntarily. 

He put it on the table, picked up the carving knife and looked down the table to Chris.

“Do the honours?” He asked.

Chris was taken off guard but recovered quickly and nodded his head. He approached Derek who held out the knife willingly and Chris accepted it easily.

Yeah, something new.


End file.
